User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 1.23.15
IT'S TIME FOR MORE NEWS FROM THE BLU DUDE. Shall we begin? Pokémon Legends The build-up is real and with the basic layout made we have a set date to start production: March 1st! Be there. yeah that's it starting off with the short ones good id-- let's go more in depth. Our protagonists will remain Kinno, Grey and Taiga as they travel the vast lands of Hoenn on their attempts to become great trainers. I'd like to introduce you to some new elements and plot concepts we're going to have. ' CHARACTERS/POKEMON' *Similar to Kinno's crush on Flannery, Grey will have one on fellow contest trainer and niece of Wallace, Lisia. For what reason it's currently unknown *On the topic of Grey he'll also have a rival contest trainer known only by the alias of "Laxette", a chill girl who enters contests with her Snorlax. *Pokémon will have tons of different forms outside of Stage 1, 2, 3 and Megalution. They'll also have Level X, Level EX, Delta Species, Dark/Light Pokémon and Primal Reversion. *There will be fan Megalutions including but not limited to: Gliscor, Darkrai, Cresselia and Ambipom. THE SERIES/EPISODES *The origin of Kinno's crush on Flannery gets an episode. *An episode introducing Laxette. *The Shiny Poochyena has been changed to a shiny Ditto and given a follow-up episode later on as shown below. *Girafarigged: The protagonists visit a Pokémon Safari where they catch a lot of different Pokémon but they're revealed to be made up of mostly Ditto, one turns out to be the shiny from earlier. *An adaptation of the Delta Episode possibly leading into a second season revolving around the Delta Species (dawning the name "The Delta Duels" from the Training Card Game. Hope you're excited for the Legendary reboot March 1st. But before we go...Legends Awakened's new theme: Aim to be a Master. Gotta catch ‘em all! Gotta catch ‘em all! No matter ground, water, sky through the endless fight: you’ve gotta catch ‘em all! No matter what triumphant, stumps and bumps, you face you’ve gotta stand tall! It’s very, very, very, very, very, very, very difficult to do! But I won’t give up! And neither should you~ Farewell my home, I wave you good-bye (byebyex3) But with my aspirations I can fly (where I want to) I’ll rack up many victories with all the moves I received Battling new foes and then moving to the next city Always and forever I shall battle and though there’s no guarantee I know the power to triumph is inside of me (Victory!) Always and forever I will strive to be a master My Pokémon and I can avert disaster (be the best, beat the rest and then…) No matter ground, water and sky we place our aim high, it’s the way to become best With such a team, and such a dream, I never have to second guess Whether, Whether, Whether, Whether, Whether this was the way for me To succeed POKEMON (GOTTA CA~TCH ‘EM ALL) When I’m tired of the fray I just go with the day (the dayx3) And through the night I realize (I got by fine!) Through the cries of battle and the cries of pain We came out noble victors And not too much of a strain And though we sometimes fight Please don’t misunderstand Without one another, this adventure isn’t grand A friend today is also a friend of tomorrow now I see We must last for eternity AH! How I long to be~ (POKEMON!) The Master of Pokémon, (can’t you see?) It was my destiny! So I’ll Aim to be! AIM TO BE A POKEMON MASTER! “And as long as I continue towards this feat My dreams will one day be reality” Someone once sang this phrase and like a bud that will someday bloom My dream will one day come true Always and forever I shall battle and though there’s no guarantee I know the power to triumph is inside of me (Victory!) Always and forever I will strive for greatness The bravest, boldest, fastest and a master strategist~ And I don’t care what I have to do As I long as it’s me and you We will overcome all forces and defeat the Elite I’m not afraid to be Brave~ And I don’t care what it takes I’ve finally found my place I absolutely won’t lose! It just can’t happen! I’ll continue to aim to be… A POKEMON MASTER Super Smash Bros. Some time in the coming months I want to introduce Smash Survivor! It's not a big project and a rather simple one. All 61 smashers who've ever been playable are placed in a popularity contest in which one of them will be eliminated daily by the votes of the people! I always liked elimination shows and this isn't that hard to do so why not. Nextly I'd like to announce that if possible I plan on joining Smashing in Subspace. Who will I be playing you may ask? Well I plan on joining with the Sub-Zero Heroes the Ice Climbers dawning the name "Ice Climber Returns" . Not because that name was taken I just wanted to reference the original game's name. That name probably was taken. So anyway-- what? nasty nvm lol jk gotcha not joining put like 20 minutes of keikaku into this joke worth it while i was writing this segment someone took the climbers ANYWAY so even if i did decide to join i got fucking ninja'd god DAMMIT Back on track however, let's talk the Smash King Tournament. Not much to say about it but let me just reiterate a little bit. 8 characters each person, 64 characters, 10 continues, 4-man teams. Simple right? Well good, it's easier that way. In addition the tournament will be beginning 3 weeks after Mewtwo's release so that everyone can get a feel for him. Two weeks after his release we'll decide characters, with any people picking the same character deciding it like boring ass adults and talking it out OR acting like an actually fun people and settling it in smash. Originally it was going to be a two week span before it begins but it's three. What are we gonna do with Smash King for one week while we wait for the tourney to begin? A test run so that everyone can get a hang of how it works. So an entire non-canon week dedicated to testing the waters with it finally beginning after that. I hope you're excited. Another announcement I have is that in addition to the 64 characters duking it out there will ocassionally be events to spice things up and keep people on their toes. Events such as Continue Snatcher (beating someone allows you to steal their continue), Team Switch (a mass reorganization of teams) among other things. Events' will happen every other Friday and will have different time ranges depending on the prizes they offer. If you have any ideas for Events PLEASE pitch them! Smash King Tournament's blog will be very indepth and I would also like to have team logos for all 16 teams. The logos would all be in the style of Smash Run's pre-Final Battle screen. With a few adjustments of course. If possibe could anyone make it larger and touch up the quality? It'd be a great help but I'd be thankful regardless. Thanks! To keep up to date with Smash King Tournament News as well as other such things check out the official blog here. Also if Super Smash Bros. Crusade takes off on chill expect Crusade Clashes in conjuction with Smashing Sagas, thanks for the idea 3K! Blu Days Take a look at February 2015 on a calender. Perfect isn't it? Stars on a Sunday and ends on a Friday. I plan on taking advantage of this perfection. But how? From February 1-February 21 the standard Blu Days schedule (Mario Monday, Blusdays, wedneSonicdays, Chillthursday, Frizay, Speakin' Saturday and Escosudnay) will be taking a break in favor of Danganmontha. A nearly month long journey taking a look at Danganronpa 2. This will give me time to catch up, prepare for the future AND finally find out the mysteries of DR2. However when the regular schedule returns February 22 there will be 9/4 episodes of Sonic Chronicles and Mario Chronicles released with each batch instead of 3 to speed up the process. Hope you're looking forward to Danganmontha! Chillverse 2.0 Heh, to believe. We've come so far that this segment will stop being called 2.0 soon and have an actual name. What a wild life huh? Anyway, just so you guys know CV2.0 episodes will be edited (with permission from the other writers of course) to ensure a more well-written episode. For example, Advent Saga is already a bit crowded with characters and the plot is barely in gear, so that'll definitely need more refining. However, you won't be forced to change your RP style and the RP version will always be up for viewing along with the refined version. I'd also like to pitch an idea based on an old SFW RP. This RP was "Lost in the Labyrinth" and I want to update it for CV2.0 with a new coat of paint and fresh improved ideas. After going to Hang Castle on a dare, a group of characters find the mysterious "Labyrinth of Illusions", a large mansion that when entered, cannot be exited and in addition isn't set like a real mansion. Rather, like Hang Castle it's a magical place where our characters find themselves, entering a room, finding a new danger, challenge or oddity, escaping it (hopefully) and moving onto the next room all in an attempt to uncover the truth of this place and escape. So what do you guys think? The RP will come out some time after Advent Saga tho, so concern yourself with that before this. Thanks! Cancellations Console Clash and All 4 U are both cancelled! But why?! Simple. I don't really feel like Console Clash is that good an idea anymore and All 4 U is rather unnecessary with people giving coverage on Smash much faster than I. It's assests won't go to waste however and I will donate them to other projects, such as the icons going to Smash King Tournament. Please understand. Special Question Let's be honest here: Sonic isn't most of us' main fandom anymore is it? We constantly post non-Sonic content on a Sonic fan wiki from Zay Escobar to Danganronpa Saigo to Timeleapt to Level Up, it just isn't a wiki solely about Sonic anymore. While I don't think the wiki needs a rename, I do think we shouldn't limit ourselves and just be able to post whatever OCs and characters we want? What do you guys think? SONIC DOMINANT: FREEDOM FOR ALL FANDOMS: Blu Release Dates Here's the time production on some projects is starting, just as a reminder. *February 14: Crash Adventures *March 15: Pokémon Legends *May 4: Chaos Quest Smash Pics Welp, that's all folks! Thanks for sticking around! But I've got a surprise for you! Not only will we have Brawl pics, but in addition there will also be 3DS, Wii U and pics of other games in this section from now on! Hope you enjoy! Let's start off normally and go with the 14 Brawl Pics. Blu's Brawl Pics 85.jpg|(12/28/12) Through the Fire and the F.L.U.D.D. Blu's Brawl Pics 86.jpg|(12/29/12) The Hero-Kings puts rebooted trash in it's place. Blu's Brawl Pics 87.jpg|(2/26/13) Even R.O.B. bleeds DR blood. Blu's Brawl Pics 88.jpg|(2/27/13) Lucas is ALWAYS running. Even in the most unfortunate of places. Blu's Brawl Pics 89.jpg|(2/27/13) Giving butthurt a whole new meaning. Blu's Brawl Pics 90.jpg|(2/28/13) One day Bulborb will eat a Duracell battery. Then his greedy ass will know actions have consequences. Blu's Brawl Pics 91.jpg|(2/4/13) Casuals everywhere cry as their savior Super Kong has been slain. Thanks Cranky. Blu's Brawl Pics 92.jpg|(3/4/13) When Luigi tries being too diverse from Mario and ends up screwing himself over. Yeah, that's this moment (though he DID end up mastering Iceballs six years later...). Blu's Brawl Pics 93.jpg|(3/4/13) Super Mario Bros.! Meet the Super Munchlax Bros.! Blu's Brawl Pics 94.jpg|(3/7/13) The Hero-King, being from an RPG, recognizes a Hopeless Boss Fight. Blu's Brawl Pics 95.jpg|(3/7/13) Why Red feeds his Pokémon before battles now. Blu's Brawl Pics 96.jpg|(3/8/13) Ike used Eruption! It's super-effective! So few Pokémon can use it too! Ike truly is a man of many wonders. Blu's Brawl Pics 97.jpg|(3/14/13) It was at that moment that Diddy decided. He could do better. Next game he would do everything he could. He would STRIVE to top the tiers. And he did. He's become a Super Simian II. #ThePeelisReal2015 Blu's Brawl Pics 98.jpg|(3/14/13) Speaking of Dragon Ball, looks like Trunks has slain Freeza, AM I RIGHT?! Heh... How about that 3DS and Wii U? Smashing Sagas 18.jpg|(1/2/15) Why You Should Strive to Get Fit™: Part 1 Smashing Sagas 26a.JPG|(1/20/15) Pray for Priority. Smashing Sagas 26b.JPG|(1/20/15) Keeby and Meta Knight chillin'. Smashing Sagas 23a.JPG|(1/19/15) Yoshi and Charizard's battle begins as a peaceful one with low stakes. Smashing Sagas 23b.JPG|(1/19/15) Things escalate a bit with a tail duel. I'm sure it's nothing! Smashing Sagas 23c.JPG|(1/19/15) It appears Charizard is attempting to kick Yoshi, who narrowly dodges! A little rough there guys... Smashing Sagas 23d.JPG|(1/19/15) They're both on their final stock after a long hard battle! Only one reptile can be victorious! Smashing Sagas 23e.JPG|(1/19/15) And the scales will be scuffled in this fiery finale! I wonder who's gonna win... Sorry about the reused pics. Next blog will have new pics! Promise! Why don't we wash that off with some...Roblox. RobloxScreenShot07102014_130056134.png|(7/10/14) A battle of stalling! Neither wants to advance, but neither wishes to give in or commit suicide! How will this end?! RobloxScreenShot07152014_145650-467.png|(7/15/14) Turning away from your problems doesn't make them leave. RobloxScreenShot07272014_144109-984.png|(7/27/14) Hacker trash. RobloxScreenShot07302014_171530669.png|(7/30/14) They never found food again after that. RobloxScreenShot08072014_003925-755.png|(8/7/14) When turning into a super fighting robot goes wrong. RobloxScreenShot08162014_222238281.png|(8/16/14) When turning into a super fighting robot goes right. RobloxScreenShot08162014_163039402.png|(8/16/14) That feeling when Roblox goes horribly wrong and you get stuck in the ground. RobloxScreenShot08162014_231523-480.png|(8/16/14) Fear. RobloxScreenShot08242014_180841337.png|(8/24/14) Now that I think about it, getting stuck in things in Roblox is rather common. 666 Points.png|(8/28/15) I've been corrupted. And why not close off with some Elsword?! 3k's been ackthpothed.... Welp, thanks for joining me everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time! Category:Blog posts